Prank for Seifer
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Hayner and the others are so sick of Seifer picking on them, so they decide to pull a prank on them, but more things happen than that! RoxasxOc I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!


**This is my second "Kingdom Hearts" fic, so please be nice and no flames!**

**OC NAME: Maye**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Age: 14**

**Hometown: Twilight Town**

Following Seifer and his gang for the past 20 minutes, Hayner, Roxas, Olette, Pence, Lira, and Maya have never been caught by them, planning to pull some pranks on the punks that have been bugging them for who knows how long. Olette was behind Hayner, carrying a heavy sports bag, getting exhausted from carrying it for a very long time.

"Hayner, what is in this bag? It's like carrying 1 or 2 cement blocks!" Olette said.

Hayner hissed, "Would you like to get out there and talk to them then?"

Maya sighed and said, "I'll distract them while you get the pranks ready, ok?" She turned to Pence. "Got the camera?"

Pence nodded, showing her the camera. "Got it whenever you need me to use it."

Maya grinned. "Good. I'm going in."

Roxas stopped her. "Hold on! I should do this!"  
"Roxas, you always got to do the distractions, so it's my turn now!"

That got the blonde to think about it before he nodded. "However, if it ever gets serious, I will go in there and get you out of there!"

Maya nodded and then they all got to do what they had to do. Maya approached Seifer and his gang. Fuu and Rai saw the red head approaching and then Seifer turned around, grinning like an evil man.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come to us." Seifer stroked her cheek the moment he walked over to her. "You joining us after ditching those losers?"

"Yeah, I am. In fact, I wanted to see if you would like to go out with me."

Roxas and Hayner were on the roof, looking above Seifer and his gang and he heard every word that Maya spoke.

Roxas muttered, "Maya, what are you doing?"

Hayner whispered, "She's crazy!"

Olette hissed, "Wait until she gives us the signal."

Then Maya spoke out loud as if she wants the world to know, "I also wish to see how good of a kisser you are!"  
"NOW!!" Olette shouted.

Then as Seifer was leaning in to kiss Maya, Roxas and Hayner released a lot of water balloons in the number of 100 and they were falling down towards Maya and her victims. Then they landed on Seifer and his gang including Maya as they fell with a huge splash. Maya was wet and she was laughing while Seifer glared at her. Fuu and Rai were marching behind her, their faces red from being wet.

"Oh no!" Hayner whispered.

"Maya!" Roxas cried out.

"Someone has got to get her out of there!" Olette cried out.

Pence grinned. "I got the picture of the looks on their faces when they were splashed!"

Olette rolled her eyes. _Is the photo more important than Maya's situation?!_ She thought in her mind.

Maya was pushed towards Seifer by Fuu and Rai and then Seifer took a tight hold on her, preventing her to have any attempt to escape. She was no longer laughing and now she is scared since Seifer is tougher than her, let alone her being good in Struggle, although Hayner always kicks her tail.

Seifer growled, "You tricked me, so now you are going to pay!!"

"Let me go!" Maya cried out, suddenly feeling the tears well in her sky-blue eyes.

"Not a chance! Now I will make you mine for sure!"

"No!! ROXAS!!"

"Let her go now, Seifer!" Roxas growled as he jumped down from the roof.

Hayner who was still on the roof was gaping, not believing that he survived that fall. Olette was shocked as well and Pence took a picture of Roxas' actions. Maya smiled as she saw her friend coming to help her out. Seifer was not pleased that he had to interfere. He motioned Fuu and Rai to help, but Hayner was keeping them away from the blonde. Fuu and Rai were furious and Seifer was the most.

He growled at Roxas, "You started this prank, didn't you?"

"I did!" Hayner cried out. "We're sick of you picking on us! Why are you even doing that to us?!"

"Because you are mere losers and we do not like losers around here!" Seifer glared at Roxas. "Looks like Maya here will have to take the consequences for what she had done by deceiving me!"

"No! Please!!" Maya begged.

Seifer smacked her across the face with the back of his hand, Roxas glaring at him with rage. That got the tough teen to smirk as Maya had her tears rolling down her face as she was whimpering, in pain from the big smack.

"How was that, Roxas? Did you and your friends enjoy that because I have?"

Roxas snarled in a cold tone, "Don't… ever… touch her like that… AGAIN!!"

Then he charged towards Seifer and then he punched Seifer right in the face, causing Seifer to fall back and release Maya from his grasp, her landing on the concrete floor. Seifer was baffled by this and then he got up with the help of Rai, Fuu standing in front of them meaning that they had enough of them.

"Seifer's just not cool today, you know!" Rai said.

"We will get back at you for this," Fuu said.

After that they left and Hayner was shouting after them, YEAH, YOU GUYS BETTER RUN!!"

Olette cried out, rushing out of her hiding spot with Pence behind her, "Maya!!"

Roxas knelt next to the young red-haired teen girl and asked gently, "Are you ok?"

Without any more words Maya nodded and received a hug from the blonde and also Olette. Hayner smiled while Pence took a picture of this moment. Then they pulled away and then all of them were laughing as they were glad that the prank got Seifer mad. They even looked at the picture that showed their shocked faces which made them laugh even harder. As Hayner and the others were laughing, Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at Maya as she was smiling warmly at him.

She whispered, "Thank you, Roxas."

Olette said, still laughing, "That was so funny!"

Pence laughed. "Wait until we show this to everyone at school."

Hayner laughed harder. "We could put it on the school newspaper, that way Seifer can be humiliated and-!" He noticed that Olette was looking at something, her eyes widened like saucers. "What's up, Olette?"

Pence whispered, "Look…"

Hayner turned and then he grinned as he and the others saw Roxas and Maya kissing, holding one another in their arms, tints of pink on their cheeks. Pence was going to take a picture, but Olette stopped him by pushing the camera down without even looking. Hayner crossed his arms and smiled like the devil as he was watching the small moment.

Roxas and Maya soon pulled away and then Pence cheered, "Right on!!"

"You go, Maya!" Olette cheered.

Hayner was too happy to say anything. He just nodded with a big thumbs-up. Roxas blushed and so did Maya as they stood, holding hands. Then the bell at the clock tower rang, signaling that it was getting dark and that it was time to get home.

"Man, it's that late?" Hayner asked.

Putting her hands on her hips Olette said, "Time certainly flies by, huh?"

Pence nodded. "Yep."

"Anyway," Hayner spoke again, "let's go home. Our parents probably have dinner ready for us right now. We should get home before they get cold. Catch you guys later."

"Later," Pence said as he was walking home.

"Bye," Olette said as she went her separate way.

As the 3 friends left, Roxas felt Maya release her hand from his, walking towards the direction of her house. He stopped her and the young girl turned to look at him.

"I love you, Maya. I just wanted you to know that," the blonde said.

Maya smiled. "I love you too, Roxas." She kissed him. "Bye." She left after that.

Roxas smiled, turned and then he walked home, happy that; One, Seifer got pranked; and Two, he is now going out with the girl of his dreams. Things could not get any better.


End file.
